Secrets
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: Quinn woke up to what she thought was a normal day little did she know that today would reveal to her a family secret that had plagued her family for generations G!peen Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to what she thought was a normal day little did she know that today would reveal to her a family secret that had plagued her family for generations. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She pulled down her pants and her eyes went wide when she noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there.<p>

"Moooooom!" she screamed and a couple of seconds later her mom came bursting into the bathroom.

"Quinnie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Judy said with her hand over her heart.

"Just look!" Quinn said gesturing towards her genitalia. Judy looked a what her daughter was gesturing at answering it took a deep breath and nodded.

"Quinn, we have much to discuss."

"Much to discuss? Mom, how can you be so calm about this?Mom, I have a fucking penis that is far from okay!" Quinn yelled.

"Sweetheart, such crude language is never necessary no matter what the situation," Judy scolded her, "now come to the dining room and I'll tell you every thing."

"I can't," Quinn mumbled.

"Why ever not?" Judy asked sternly.

"I kind of have to go," Quinn said pointing towards the toilet.

"Oh of course," she said turning to leave the bathroom.

"Wait!" Quinn called after her. Judy turned and Quinn blushed, "I don't know how."

"Its simple really just aim and go," Judy said smiling and she left closing the door behind her.

Quinn looked down at it a bit afriad to touch it. She lifted the the toilet seat and after finally working up the courage did what her mother told her. When she was finally done she made her way to the dining room to talk to her mother.

"I made your coffee just like you like it," Judy said pushing the coffee towards her.

"So?" Quinn said drinking her coffee.

"It's genetic all Ross women suffer from it," Judy started.

"So that means you and Aunt Shirley have a-" Quinn stopped unable to finish her sentance.

"Once a month yes my sister and I do grow a penis. I thought it wouldn't happen to you. I watched you and your sister closely and you showed no signs. It usually starts showing up a year after your first period and when it didn't happen I was relieved that you and Frannie wouldn't be plagued with this. I guess I was wrong. I just don't understand why it took so long for yours to come."

"You wonder what took it so long! I can't have a penis I'm a girl. I had a baby!"

"No one is questioning your feminality. It's just something that happens to you three days out of the month. It doesn't make you any less female," her mother told her.

"How were we able to even have kids? I thought hermaphadites were sterile," Quinn asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call us hermaphodites, and we are far from sterile which is why you should be extremely careful when you don't have it you can get pregnant and when you do you can get someone pregant," Judy told her.

"T-that would mean I would have to sleep with a girl," Quinn said with her eyes wide.

"Yes that would," Judy said staring at her intently.

"I don't like girls!" Quinn said a little too quickly.

"And I wasn't implying you do I was just giving you the facts, but if you did like girls just know I am perfectly fine with it."

"Well I don't so there is nothing to be perfectly fin with. I need to get dressed I'll see you later." Quinn quickly got up from her seat, grabbed her coffee, and ran up to her room.

Judy watched her leave and shook her her head and watched her daughter leave. "There is most definately at least one girl."

* * *

><p>Quinn went thought the rest of day relatively okay but she knew that wouldn't last for long. Up until know she had managed to avoid the one person that could get a reaction from her sexually, Rachel Berry. She had spent the only two classes she had with Rachel by hiding out in the library, but she couldn't skip this next one. It was glee and since Mr. Shuester had already seen her in his Spanish class and lunch it would arise too many questions.<p>

She made her way into to glee she spotted Rachel in her normal place warming up. Her voice made Quinn's dick twitch._ Are fucking kidding me? I get turned on by just her voice, _Quinn thought to herself.

When Rachel heard the door open she looked up and saw Quinn standing at the door and smiled, "Good afternoon, Quinn. It's good to see you. When I didn't see you in class today I assumed you were sick. I was actually planning on stopping by to check on you."

"Uh yeah I didn't get alot of sleep last night so I Spent a couple of periods in the nurses office catching up," Quinn lied easily.

"Oh well it is of great importance that we get a full night sleep especially at our age were it is a huge factor in our development," Rachel said nodding.

"I guess you aren't getting much sleep, huh, Berry?" Quinn said with a raised brow.

"I think that was a short joke and if it was I'll have you know that I am of average size. It's not my fault that the rest of the population are giants," Rachel huffed pouting.

_She's so cute when she pouts, _Quinn thought to herself.

"Uh, thank you," she said looking at Quinn strangely.

"Oh my God tell me I didn't say that aloud," Quinn moaned into her hands.

"I can't," Rachel said.

Before they could say anything futher the rest of the club began filing into the room. Quinn turned quickly and took her seat next to her boyfriend. Mr. Shuester came in slightly late as usual and told them that this week they had to learn how to be less stiff with their dancing and that they all should learn from Mike and Brittany's example in letting the music flow though them. He split their groups into genders and told Mike to work with the boys and Brittany with the girls.

Everything was going fine until Brittany got the idea to partner them up and teach them to waltz. Somehow Quinn ended up with Rachel as her partner, and just when Quinn thought it couldn't get any worse it did. Brittany told them to feel the music they must be able too feel their partners. She took a small stress ball and placed it between each pair and told them to keep it held between them. Having Rachel's body pressed against hers proved to be too much. She felt herself get hard. she immediately grabbed Rachel's waist and pushed her away from her.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked her.

"Restroom," was all Quinn said before rushing out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>She was standing in the restroom willing her bulge to go down when the door burst open and she saw Rachel come through it. Quinn whirled around towards the window.<p>

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I am what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I came to talk to you about something I felt when we were dancing. Something I know shouldn't have been there."

"I have know clue what you are talking about."

"Quinn, I know what I felt."

"You felt nothing."

"Don't lie to me I'm not stupid." Before Quinn could say anything more Rachel Grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "So, you do have a penis."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, please. I know I'm not in the position to be asking favors but please don't tell anyone about this I'm begging you," Quinn said pleadingly.

"Quinn, I've told secrets that aren't mine to tell before and that was wrong of me and I promised my fathers will never do it again. So I promise your secret is safe with me. I just don't quite understand how. If you don't mind explaining," Rachel said.

"It's recent. Today actually. I woke up and it was there. My mom told me it happens to all the women in my family. She said it will be gone in three days," Quinn told her so relieved that Rachel was keeping her secret she was willing to tell her anything.

"Can I see it?" Rachel asked softly.

"Uh-" Quinn started.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to," Rachel told her.

"No, I'm kind of in your debt for you if you really want to see it I guess I don't mind. Lock the door."

Rachel nodded and rushed over and locked the door then returned to Quinn. Quinn swallowed hard and reached for the button on her pants. she unbuttoned them and swiftly pulled them down. Her dick sprung free. Rachel looked down at it.

"It's real," was all that Rachel could get out.

"Did you think I was lying?"

"No, it's just different to know something and then see it," Rachel said falling to her knees to get a better look. "You are very well endowed Quinn."

Quinn just nodded. She couldn't talk at this point. Seeing Rachel in the position she is in now and feeling her breath on her most sensitive parts made her hard-on even worse. Rachel looked up at Quinn and saw her face beginning to get red.

"Quinn is something wro-," she started to ask but the she saw the provocative position she had put them in, and she turned as "Oh my God Quinn I'm sorry. If you need to take care of that you can go into the stall and I can just leave or maybe it would be better if I stayed being that if you went into the stall you wouldn't be able to lock the door. Well you could wait until I leave and lock it yourself. Or maybe-"

"Rachel, stop!" Quinn interrupted. "Take care of it?"

"You know masturbate or jack off as they so crudely call it now-a-days. I feel the word masturbate has more of a romantic sense to it in the-"

"God, Rachel, please stop. I'm not doing that."

"Why not it.s a perfectly natural-"

"No, I didn't masturbate when I was a girl. I'm not going to start now that i have a a -"

"I think the word you are looking for is penis, Quinn."

"Whatever, I'm not touching it."

"Quinn honestly you can't very well go outside like that."

"It has to go away eventually."

"There is no telling when eventually is. How about I help you."

"Help me?"

"You know help you get rid of it so you can leave."

"Are you propositioning me?"

"I'm just offering a helping hand."

Quinn had imagined being with Rachel plenty of times, but she never thought it would be this...unromantic. Before she could say anything Rachel had already taken hold of her. She begin moving her hand slowly up and down the shaft.

"If you want me to stop just tell me," Rachel told her.

"God, Rachel, if you do I swear I'll kill you," Quinn moaned. Rachel chuckled and continued her movements. As Quinn's moans got louder she quickened her pace taking her thumb and massaging the head with her thumb. She felt Quinn stiffen and she quickly pressed her lips to Quinn's to muffle her scream as she came. When Quinn had finished Rachel Turned to wash her hands at the sink.

"If this is going to happen regularly then you should learn proper tucking techniques. Be at my house at five tonight,' and with that she left leaving Quinn to put herself back together and recover from her post orgasmic state.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that was extremely unsexy, but I wanted it to be that way for this time. I wanted it to seem like an akward business deal. Tell me if it worked.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn found herself sitting outside of Rachel's house at 4:45. It wasn't Rachel's offer that brought her here though. If she wanted to learn how to tuck properly she was sure her mother could tell her. No she was here for a whole other reason. She couldn't get the bathroom incident out of her head. She had never felt so vulnerable and embarrassed in her life. She couldn't believe Rachel had left her like that. She wanted an explanation and she was sure as hell not leaving until she got one. She spent about ten minutes in her car thinking about how best to approach the situation before she got out the car. Finally she figured it was better that she winged it and she approached the door. When she knocked on the door a short Jewish man answered man answered the door.

"Quinn Fabray?" he said with a small smile.

In all of the scenarios that she had thought up she had never thought of meeting her dads. "Uh, Mr. Berry, good to meet you."

"And you as well Quinn. I've heard so much about you," he told her. "Rachel is in her room waiting for you, She told me to send you up when you got here."

"Thank You Mr. Berry," she said as she head up the stairs.

She found Rachel in her room on her computer browsing music. She cleared her throat to anounce the presence startling Rachel.

"Quinn, I'm so glad you came," she said smiling.

"Well your invite seemed more like a demand than a request so here I am, but quick question. Not that I'm doubting your vast knowledge, but how would you know proper tucking technique?"

"Every Wednesday since I was twelve my parents took me to PFLAG meetings and I made a friend. Her name was Phoebe. She was a drag queen. The best I'd ever seen. She was cool enough to let me watch her transform from Phil to Phoebe a couple of times. I'm not an expert, but I know enough to be able to help you out. So if you wouldn't mind removing your pants."

"Wait, Rachel, this isn't why I came. I wanted to talk about what happened in the bathroom.

"I know Quinn I'll keep my mouth shut. No one will know what happened in there."

"No that's not what I'm talking about. I want to know why you did what you did and just left. Did what we did really mean that little to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave me a hand-job and then just left. Did you even think about how I might have felt or anything . You just left."

"I didn't think how you had felt? Well how did you feel Quinn? Did you feel lonely, embarrassed, casted out? Guess what that's how I feel all the time, and I wonder whose fault that is."

"So that's what that was about getting back at me for making you feel like an outcast because if so you really are the most backwards person I know."

"Of course that wasn't what this was about."

"Then what was it, huh? Why did you leave?"

"Why should I put my heart on the line for something that was nothing more than sexual gratification for you?"

"Put your heart on the line?"

"Yes, put my heart on the line. I always want thing too much, and wanting things just gets me hurt. I wanted a mother and Shelby wanted your baby. I wanted Finn, and he just continuously screws me over and plays with my emotions. I wanted you and-" Rachel broke off.

"You wanted me and what?"

"You despise me and wouldn't have me if I was the last person on earth."

Quinn could see tears streaming down Rachel's face. She slowly makes her way towards Rachel and kneels in front of her. She put her hand up to Rachel's cheek and wipes her tears.

"I would be a fool not to want you."

"Don't patrinize me Quinn. I'm not some pity project."

"I know your not, Rachel. You have to believe I want to be with you. There has to be a way I can prove it to you?"

"You wanna prove you want me? Kiss me."

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She kissed Rachel with all the passion she could muster. She massage Rachel's bottom lip with her tongue. Rachel parted her lips to give Quinn more access. Their kiss became even more heated. Quinn stood and picked Rachel up without breaking the kiss. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. Quinn lowered herself and Rachel onto the bed and they continued to make out. Rachel raise her hip into Quinn's looking for some kind of friction to satisfy her new aching need. Neither girl Heard Rachels door creak open as her dad stepped in carrying a tray.

"Rachel, I thought you and Quinn might-" Rachel's dad stopped mid sentence as he spotted them. The tray crashed to the ground and the girls jumped apart. Nobody could find any words they just stared in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, I-" Rachel started.

"No, Rachel. I don't need to hear it. I'm going to get something to clean up this mess. Quinn would you care to join me?" he said.

Quinn looked at Rachel a bit scared and Rachel only shrugged not sure what her father wanted.

"Of course, sir," Quinn said getting off the bed.

She followed him downstairs to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen he turned back to Quinn with a stern look.

"I know your previous relationship with my daughter so imagine my surprise when I walk in on the two of you practically dry humping on her bed. Care to explain?"

"Sir, I have some extremely intense feelings for your daughter. I can't say it's love just yet but I feel something extremely close to it. I swear she is the most beautiful, caring, talented, and forgiving person I know, and I'm so happy that she was willing to forgive me and give me another chance. And before you tell that you don't want me to date your daughter think of your other option."

"And that is?"

"Finn Hudson, you know the dunce that broke your daughter's heart over and over again, and probably would again if given the chance because he is a stupid douche who can't make up his mind about who he wants."

"Well you really threw him under the bus," Zachariah said chucking lightly.

"I told you nothing, but the truth."

"I'm sure that everything you said was the absolute truth, but it was also unnecessary."

"What do you mean unnecessary?"

"We would never tell Rachel who she could or could not date. Do you think the dunce, as you so eloquently put it, would have gotten so many chances if it was up to us? We want Rachel to be completely independent and able to make her own decisions. If we shelter her and don't allow her to make mistakes then as an adult she will not be able to make proper decisions without looking over her shoulders at us for the right answers. With that being said if my daughter wants to date you we won't stop her, but you should also know that if this is another prank then I swear on all things holy that nothing will stop my wraith. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good then. Now, Rachel, you can come off the staircase this is something I want to say to the both of you."

Rachel came down the stairs and stood beside Quinn and slipped their hands together. Quinn smiled and squeezed lightly.

"So, I want to talk to you two about what I witnessed upstairs. Now I know you are teenagers and your hormones must be running wild, but I would appreciate if you thought about it before you take your relationship to the next level. And I would appreciate it even more if you do decide to take your relationship to the next level if you wouldn't do it while your father and I weren't home so that we wouldn't walk in on you guys."

Quinn blushed a bright red, and Rachel laughed lightly. "We promise to be more discrete if we should engage in sexual endeavors," Rachel said smiling sweetly at her father.

"Good, now here is a rag, the trashcan and the carpet cleaner. Get the mess in your room cleaned up before your father gets home. You know how anal he can be about a clean house, and I'll get started on dinner. Will you be staying for dinner Quinn?"

"If that's okay with you, sir."

"Enough this sir crap, my name is Zachariah, and me and Leon would enjoy you staying for dinner. We have never gotten to interrogate Rachel's girlfriend before."

"He's not serious about the interrogation," Rachel told her after seeing Quinn stiffen and turn pale.

"Don't listen to her I am absolutely serious, but since you are her first girlfriend we might go easy on you," Zachariah said.

Quinn visibly gulped as she was led upstairs by Rachel.

_**So this was a filler and not as good as my other chapters, but I started writing this chapter last week and something happened with my laptop and it ended up getting erased and I'm not exactly sure what I had written so I tried pounding it out again and ended up with this. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Quinn and Rachel got upstairs into Rachel's room Quinn found her back pressed against the wall as Rachel's soft lips against hers. She moaned and suddenly she had Rachel's tongue massaging against hers. Rachel began to press feather kisses down her jaw line.

"Rachel," she gasped.

"Mhmm," Rachel said into her neck.

"Shouldn't we be cleaning before your father gets home?" Quinn asked.

"You like this so much better," Rachel whispered in her ear while grinding into Quinn. "I can tell."

"Rachel, your dad is downstairs," she moaned.

"So, you're saying you don't want me right now? I can lock the door," Rachel said smirking.

"What happen to waiting until you were 24?" Quinn asked.

Rachel immediate stopped. "How did you know about that?"

"That's all Finn kept complaining about to Sam and all his friends. I wouldn't be surprised if half the school didn't know. Although you shouldn't be surprised he told half the school what he thought happened with Jesse," she told him.

"He did WHAT?"

"Well he didn't tell half the school, but he did tell Kurt and Mercedes and it kind of got around. You know how they are."

"Oh my God! I can't believe him. He is such a jerk. I don't know what I saw in him. I don't know what you saw in him." When Rachel said this, her eyes widened in realization. "You are still with him. You are dating Finn Hudson and here I am trying to get into your pants. God I'm and idiot."

"Rachel, I don't want Finn. I barely even like him. The fact that he is such a idiot hypocrite is a total turnoff I swear."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because I didn't want him abnormally large grubby hands anywhere near you and dating him seemed like the easiest way to prevent that. Plus if he was with you he would hold you back. I'll end it as soon as we get to school if that's what you want."

Rachel smiled and kissed her again. "That would be preferable."

"Then it's done," Quinn said smiling against Rachel's lips. She went in for another kiss but Rachel moved back.

Quinn frowned slightly and furrowed her eyebrows. Rachel just gave her a sly smirk and said, "We should really get this mess cleaned up."

"Wait a minute you were just all over me and now you want to clean? Are you kidding me?"

"Quinn, I never had any intention of doing anything. You heard what I just told my father. Plus remember the motto of celibacy club," she said as she pressed herself up against Quinn and whispered in her ear, "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."

Quinn shivered as Rachel backed away and went to cleaning her floor. Rachel looked up and saw Quinn was still staring at her unmoving. "Quinn you know the quicker we get this done the more time we have to make out on my bed," she told her.

Quinn immediately snapped out of her stupor and went to helping Rachel with her floor. Just as they had finished they heard the door downstairs open and a loud voice call out, "I'm home."

Rachel smiled, "My daddy's home, and before we get downstairs you should know that as intimidating as he seems he wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh and if he mentions a shotgun don't worry too much about it he doesn't keep it loaded."

With that she ran downstairs to meet her father missing the wide eyed look that Quinn gave her.

Sorry this took so long. No excuses just blocked review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn made her way down the stairs to meet Rachel's father. As she stood at the top of the stairs she watched Rachel launch herself into her father's arms. He spun her around before placing her lightly on the floor. Quinn couldn't remember the last time she had that kind of relationship with her dad. She had to have been at least five after that everything was about being his perfect little princess. She made her way down the stairs to meet Rachel's father. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Rachel smile at her.

"Daddy I would like you to meet Quinn Fabray," Rachel said with a large smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Berry," Quinn said reaching out so shake his hand. He could feel how fast Quinn's heart was beating through her palm and was confused as to why she was so nervous.

He saw his husband come out of the kitchen and he smiled lightly at his. His husband came and stood on his tippy toes so he could give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Your crafty daughter forgot one extremely important thing when she was introducing you to Quinn," he told his husband.

"Really what was that?" he asked.

"Quinn is her girlfriend," he told his husband smiling lightly.

_So that's why she was so nervous, _he thought to himself.

"So, you're my baby's girlfriend? Rachie, baby, go help your father set the table. Quinn and I have a few things to discuss," he said as he smiled and kissed Rachel on the top of her head.

Rachel nodded and shot Quinn an apologetic look before making her way towards the dining room. Zachariah kissed his husband on the cheek and whispered, "Be nice," before following his daughter.

Leon grabbed the bag at his foot and made his way towards the living room guesturing for her to follow him. He sat on the couch in front of the coffee table placing his bag on the table and looking at the seat beside him as if to tell her to sit there. She slowly took a seat beside him and he gave her a chilling smile.

"Has Rachel ever told you what I do for a living?" Leon asked unzipping the bag in front of him.

"No, sir, Mr. Berry," Quinn choked out.

"It's Dr. Berry, Quinn, but your parents careers aren't something that comes up in teenage conversation right Quinn?" he said spreading his bag open so Quinn could see the contents.

"No, sir," Quinn squeaked when she realized that his bag was a carrying case for surgical tools.

"Well as you can see I'm a surgeon," he told her picking up his scapel and turning it lightly in his hand. "Do you know how many arteries on the human body that if cut would cause you to bleed out in five minutes." Quinn shook her head with wide eyes. "Well I do. Do you understand how upset I would be if someone were to hurt my daughter?" Quinn nodded unable to find her voice Quinn just nodded. "I might be so upset that things might get a little deadly if you know what I mean." Quinn just stared wide eyed. "I'll take that to mean you understand. Come on now I think I smell stir-fry." he said getting up and putting his things away as if nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon walked into the dining room with a proud smile on his face and an ashened Quinn walked in behind him. Rachel stared at Quinn who was as white as her sneakers.

"Daddy what did you say to her," she said pulling Quinn down to sit beside her.

"Nothing we were just discussing my career and Quinn got a little squeamish. So, Honey, what's for dinner?" he asked his husband.

Ignoring her bantering fathers she turned to Quinn and asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Yes and by the way you were so wrong about the shotgun. At least with that I have some possibility of living. Remind me never to dump you," Quinn whispered back finally regaining the use of her vocal cords.

"I'm sorry about my daddy. At least you did better than Finn he didn't even stay for dinner," Rachel said as she leaned over and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

Quinn blushed a bright red and Zachariah giggled and clapped, "They are so cute, Lee. They remind me of us when we were younger."

"Yes and if they are anything like us I want to see hands at all times," Leon said told them with a raised brow.

Rachel grimanced and said, "Oh my goodness, Daddy, ewww. Was it really necessary to say something like that?"

"I don't know was it Quinn?" he said giving Quinn a long stare.

"Well, I- uh I-," was all Quinn could get out as she instantly started getting redder.

"Leon stop she's not breathing. We don't want to kill the child," Zachariah scolded his husband hitting him on his arm.

Leon just laughed. He served everyone their food. The rest of the dinner went much like that with Leon asking Quinn awkward questions and Quinn stuttering though her answers. Finally the dinner is over and Rachel walks Quinn to her car.

"I'm so sorry about him Quinn. I seriously didn't think he would the that awful. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to forget about us and run for the hills," Rachel said.

"Run for the hills? Me? Why would I do that your father wasn't that bad," Quinn said unbelievingly.

"Quinn you don't have to lie to me. You were red throughout the whole dinner. I was afraid you were going to pass out from all the blood rushing to your head," Rachel told her laughing.

"Okay so it was a bit grueling, but I've had worse from Santana. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Quinn shrugged.

"Really that's great because my dad was hoping you would come back for dinner tomorrow," Rachel said with a sly smile. Seeing Quinn's face pale she started laughing.

"Oh my God, Rachel, I can't believe you just did that," Quinn said giving Rachel a small shove.

"I'm sorry but you were too," Rachel said still laughing.

Quinn huffs and opens the door to her car to get in. Rachel swing Quinn was about to leave she reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait Quinn I'm sorry. I'll quit," Rachel told her finally stopping her laughing.

"It's fine, Rach. I'm not leaving because you were teasing me. I didn't tell my mother that I was coming to your house, and my phone's dead. She's probably worried herself sick, so I have to head home and assage her worries. If you want, though, I can pick you up and take you to school tomorrow and after you can come to my house."

Rachel gave her one of her megawatt smiles. "That would excellent Quinn I will see you tomorrow." She stood on her tippy toes and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the lips. "I'd give you more but my dads are standing at the window."

Quinn nodded and got in the car. Rachel watched her drive away before marching into her house to confront her father.

"Daddy was it really necessary to question her like that? Why do you feel the need to chase away any of my potential suitors away?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you are a diva in every sense of the word. If they can't survive a few awkward questions from me there is no way they can handle the dramatics you would bring into a relationship. I wasn't surprised when your relationships with Finn didn't last. He can't handle being with someone as intense as you, but I must commend Quinn for being able to last the whole dinner and I promise that if she comes back she will get nothing but the caring daddy you've known your whole life."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said kissing him on the cheek and running up the stairs to get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

When Quinn got home her mother met her at the door. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Quinn Charlotte Fabray, where on God's green earth have you been I've been worried sick. I called Santana and Brittany and they had no clue where you were. They said they hadn't seen you since glee rehearsal, and we all have been calling your phone for God knows how long and getting no answer."

"Mom I've been 'missing', and I'm using that term very loosely, for less than four hours. Don't you think your being a bit overdramatic," Quinn asked.

"No Quinnie. You just found out something about yourself that could really mess with your head. When your aunt found out she went and swallowed a handful of your grandmother's sleeping pills."

"Woe woe woe. You thought I was suicidal!"

"Quinn you just found out you have a penis, so yes with your teenage hormones going crazy yes I thought you might consider doing something drastic. It's not my fault it's yours. Where is your phone and why weren't you answering it? Plus you still haven't told me where you were."

"I was at Rachel's house, and my phone went dead."

"And it didn't occur to you to us the land line?"

"You would think that would be the obvious choice but that did not occur to me."

"Of course it wouldn't, living in the age of technology something as average as a landline wouldn't even register to a teenager. Who is Rachel and why don't I have her number if you are going to be hanging out with her?"

"We're in glee club together. You might remember her from regionals last year. She sang lead with Finn."

"Oh, the small one with the exceptional voice, she was so good. Are you two friends?"

"Kinda, she knows about my thing."

"What? How did she find out? Did you tell her? How did she react? What are you going to do? Do we need to move? Maybe I should go start looking for another place to stay."

"No, Mom, it's fine. She was really cool about it. She kind of likes me and I feel the same," Quinn told her mother blushing slightly.

"Okay, maybe we should sit down and you tell me everything that happened today."

So they both wet to the living room and Quinn told her everything that happened that day, glossing over the sexual parts, and by the time she finished her mother was laughing so hard she was in tears.

"So he took out a scalpel and threatened you with it, and you still staid for dinner?" Judy said between laughs.

"This is not funny mom. I nearly peed my pants I was so scared, and you shouldn't be laughing. A grown man threatened your teenaged daughter with a scalpel you should be going all mother bear protecting your cub."

"And in any other situation I would, but this is too funny. I'm sorry, baby."

"Sure you are."

Judy calmed down her laughing and tried again, "I really am. Come on. So, you really like this Rachel girl and you are going to dumb the genius so you can date her?"

"Yes, I'm breaking up with Finn to be with Rachel."

"Aren't you the same girl who this morning told me she didn't like girls?"

"Well I don't know if I like girls per say, but I do really like Rachel. She's coming over tomorrow. You can meet her then and see what I mean, Mom, she is amazing. I was hoping she could stay for dinner."

"That would be fine, Quinnie. I can't wait to meet the girl that has you acting like a lovesick teenager."

"Great, she's vegan so she can't eat anything that comes from an animal, including milk and eggs."

"Of course you would tell me this after I already said yes. Well fine I guess I'm going to have to bone up on some vegan recipes."

"Thank You Mom you are the best," Quinn said kissing her mother lightly on the cheek and running upstairs to her room.

She plugged her phone up and flung herself onto the bed. When her phone loaded it vibrated horribly. She looked down at in and saw that she had 51 missed calls, 7 voice mails and 21 texts. The first one was from Rachel.

**I realize your phone is dead, but I was hoping that when you charged your phone and got this message you could text be and let me know you got home safely : ) Rachel***

She smiled at the message and quickly sent one back and went back to the rest of her messages. The majority of them were from Santana and one was from Brittany telling her she should call because Santana and her mom were worried. Before she could send a text back the phone began to vibrate in her hand.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Quinn, were the hell have you been. Your mom has been ringing my phone off the hook, and she interrupted while I was trying to get my movie on with Brittany," Santana said.

"I was hanging out with a friend and my phone went dead."

"What friend, and don't even try to lie because I can tell when you do."

"Fine, I was with Rachel."

"You were hanging with the hobbit? Don't tell me this is another half-baked plan you keep Finnocence because honestly Q he isn't worth it."

"Is that, Quinn? Ask her if she wants to come watch the Care Bears movie with us since she's done being missing," she heard Brittany say in the background.

"Care Bears, Santana, Really?"

"Shut up, and tell me why you hanging with Frodo."

"Don't call her that!"

"Oh my God, Berry un-pressed your lemon."

"What?"

"She un-pressed your lemon. You know got you to come out of Narnia and join us in the real world."

"Quinn's been you Narnia? Did she meet Aslan?"

"No, she didn't meet Aslan, but she made out with a dwarf."

"Don't call her that!"

"But you don't deny making out with her?"

"Shut up," Quinn said but before she could say anything else her phone vibrated and when she looked down Rachel was calling. "I have to go someone is coming in on the other line."

"You're about to hang up on me to talk to the hobbit aren't you?

"Stop calling her names!" Quinn said before pushing the button to hang up on Santana and answer Rachel.

"Hi," when it picked up.

"Hello, Quinn, sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I was in the shower."

Quinn tried to keep herself from imagining Rachel in the shower as she swallowed and responded, "That's okay I was on the phone with Santana."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt because we can hang up if you want and you can go back to your conversation with her."

"No she was being aggravating and I'd rather talk to you anyway. So how are you feeling. You know about today."

"I'm feeling immensely sorry about what you went though today. Especially my dads assuming you were my girlfriend since you aren't really officially. It was just easier letting them believe we were dating with the position my dad found us in."

"It's fine I would love to be your girlfriend after I break up with Finn and you woo me, and take me on an incredible date."

"Wait why do i have to woo you?"

"Because after the talk I had with your father you should have to work to date me."

"Aw Quinn I am really sorry about him. I promise he isn't usually like that, and he promises to behave. Come over for breakfast you'll see he's a real pussycat."

"Cats scratch Rachel."

"Please Quinn? I'll agree to woo you if you will attend breakfast with us."

"Okay, fine I'll come, but if I'm coming I have to hang up now."

"What why?"

"Because I refuse to show up empty handed. They say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach and I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm going to make your fathers fall under my charm."

"Shouldn't you be trying to charm me?"

"Of course sweetheart, but it's easier to charm a diva with two gay men in your corner."

"Haha Quinn very funny."

"You love it."

"Whatever I'm hanging up now."

"Sweet dreams, Little Star."

"I like it when you call me that."

"What Little Star?"

"And sweetheart."

"Well then I'll call you that more often."

"I'd like that."

"Well as Juliet once said 'Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.'"

"I probably wouldn't have agreed to date you if I knew you were this corny."

"It's not corny it's romantic."

"If you say so. Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

She stayed on the line until she heard the click. Of Rachel's phone then she jumped out of bed and ran to her computer and looked up some things the made a small list and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Judy called out.

"Grocery store I have to get some ingredients to make sticky buns and vegan cinnamon rolls."

"Oh good I need some stuff for the spinach lasagna I'm making tomorrow."

Her mother made a list and handed it to her with three twenties. She took the stuff and went to the store. When she had all the stuff she paid for it, took it home, and put everything away. After she finished she went to her room set her alarm and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Quinn's alarm went off at 5 o'clock to wake her up so she could began cooking. She took a quick shower and when she got back to the room she found a package on her desk from her mother. It had a note on it that said: Here are some control panties that should help you hide your 'friend'. She put them on and got dressed. Then she went down and started cooking. At around six thirty there was a knock on her front door. When she went and answered it Santana and Brittany were standing at her door. It wasn't surprising to find them there being that Brittany had lived across the street from her since they had lived in this house. She opened the door for them to come in and headed back into the kitchen so she could put the stuff in the oven.<p>

"San! Quinn's making her sticky buns!"

"Hells yeah! I love your sticky buns. I'm definitely getting me some of that."

"No, Santana, they are for the Berries. I'm having breakfast with them this morning."

"Damn, first dinner then breakfast, the Hobbit really has you whipped. I hope you getting some of that Berry juice."

"Why are you here again?"

"We need a ride to school. Britt's car is in the shop and my gas is low."

"I can't I have plans."

"What breakfast with Frodo? If I get to eat your buns I'd eat anywhere."

"That just sounded wrong plus you can't just invite yourself to someone house for breakfast."

"Sure I can. Brittany?"

The next thing Quinn knew Brittany was on the phone with Rachel explaining her and Santana's situation, and asking if it would be okay if they joined them for breakfast. Apparently she got a yes because she squealed excitedly and thanked Rachel before hanging up.

"Nobody can say no to B, so it would seem as if we will be joining you on your breakfast date with your elf."

Quinn groaned and went back to the food. When thing was done she packed it into containers, grabbed her keys and called for Santana and Brittany who were in the living room watching cartoons. They all got in to the car with Brittany and Santana in the back and Quinn in the food in the front.

Santana took a huge breath taking in the aroma of the food before saying, "I would gladly hold those for you. You know to keep them from falling or something like that."

"Thanks for the offer S, but I'm pretty sure they are safer up her than with you."

They all laughed as Santana shrugged her agreement. Quinn turned he radio on and they sung the rest of the way to Rachel's house. When they arrive Quinn cut the car off and turn to the girls in the back seat. "I need you guys to do me a huge favor when we get in here. Santana I need you to be nice to Rachel no matter how grating you find her. Also, no matter what they say regarding Rachel and me I need you guys to just go with it."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "And what would they say about you two?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you don't correct them."

"No, no, no, you see, this is how it's going to work. You tell me what they are going to say or I go in there and tell them that you being nice is an elaborate prank to completely break her and I will insure that she never talks to you again."

Quinn turned to Santana and glared at her. Santana just stared back with a smirk knowing Quinn would back down. Quinn finally huffed her submission. "Rachel's dad walked in on us in the middle of an intense make out session. He assumed we were dating and we thought better of correcting him."

Santana's eyes went wide as she busted out laughing. "Berry really did unpress your lemon!

"Santana, please!"

"Fine, I will carry on you and Berry's charade, but someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day, accept this justice as gift."

"Whatever, Don Corleone, let get in there," Quinn said climbing out of the car. Brittany skipped ahead of them to knock of the door, but Quinn held back and grabbed Santana to hold her back too. "Thank you for doing this."

"Yeah, well you know I probably wouldn't have done what I told you I was going to do."

"Yeah you would have, but you're my friend so I guess it's my cross to bear. Come on these thing are no good cold," she said and they raced and stood behind Brittany on the doorstep.


End file.
